Who is in your heart?
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: males buat summary yang jelas ada Australia x Indo!Male dan ada pairing yang kurang di duga... Fail title karena bad english sang author


Ciao minna~

Setelah menggalau beberapa lama belakangan ini, saya jadi mendapatkan sebuah ide yang bling-bling kayak giginya Francis yang pakai p*ps*d*nt setiap sehari 10 kali sikat gigi. Aduh maaf ya kalo ini agak aneh ato apa ==a

So, enjoy the story!

Warning : Yaoi Berjaya -?-

Note : Australia POV's, Indo Male!

~.~.~

Ku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Lalu ada seorang pemuda yang masuk kedalam kamarku. Pemuda itu sangat familiar untukku. Ku biarkan ia masuk ke dalam kamarku. Situasi di rumahku sangat sepi dan hanya ada aku sendiri. Pemuda itu duduk di tepi kasurku kemudian ia membelai rambutku lembut sekali. Ku tarik ia kedalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang damai. Tapi ia malah membuatnya semakin memanas dan terus memanas. Sekarang ia berada di atasku. Lalu ia mulai melucuti seluruh kancing kemejaku. Kemudian ciuman itu berakhir karena kami membutuhkan oksigen. Lidahnya turun ke leherku. Memberikan sensasi nikmat untukku. Ku remas rambut ikal hitam miliknya, sementara ia meninggalkan kissmark di sana. Aku merasakan kalau bajuku sudah terbuka semua. Lalu-

Tatiana : "Ka-kak, I-ini salah naskah." *nosebleed*

Ann-Key : "Hah? Emang iya? Yakin?" *cengo*

Tatiana : "Suer, ini kan Aussie x Indo dimana si Indo jadi seme."

Ann-Key : "THE HELL? YAKIN LO? PADAHAL GUE DAH NGEBAYANGIN MEREKA RATE M-AN YANG HOT ABIS!" *gila sendiri*

Tatiana : "Maaf ya para readers... silahkan baca yang selanjutnya ya."

~.~.~

_Kau ingat saat dulu kita bermain bersama di rumah alis tebal itu?_

_Apa kau masih ingat saat kita sealu berbagi senang maupun duka?_

_Apa kau ingat saat aku mendukungmu saat kau mencoba merdeka?_

_Kau ingat saat kita bersama menatap bintang berdua di malam hari?_

_Apa kau masih ingat dimana kita selalu bermain di taman itu?_

_Apakah kau ingat kita selalu bermain di pantai?_

_Apa kau tak bisa merasakan betapa dalamnya aku mencintaimu?_

_Apa selama ini caraku salah untuk menunjukkan rasa sukaku padamu?_

_Apa kau tak tahu aku sangat sakit jika melihatmu berdua dengan orang lain?_

_Tanpa kau ketahui, aku berusaha mati-matian untuk merebut hatimu. _

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Hiaruya

Rerimbunan pohon di taman menjadi tempat istirahatku untuk membolos pelajaran matematika. Dengan santai, aku duduk di atas dahan yang kokoh. Langit biru tak Nampak karena tertutup rimbun pohon. Angin membelai rambut coklatku dengan lembut. Kedamaian sangat terasa di sini. Perlahan ku pejamkan kedua mataku, merasakan damainya siang ini. Tapi aku membuka mata ketika sebuah suara ranting yang terinjak dari bawah mengagetkanku. Ku menoleh dan yang ku dapati adalah orang itu. Pemuda asia yang sudah lama ku taksir. Rambut hitamnya agak berantakan. Mata coklatnya menelusuri kesekeliling dengan waspada. Dengan segera ia memanjat pohon. Saat ia menoleh ke atas, ia kaget saat melihatku tiba-tiba dan hampir melepaskan pegangannya. Segera ku genggam tangannya agar ia tak terjatuh. Ku taruh jari telunjukku di depan mulut mengisyaratkan agar tetap diam dan ia pun mengangguk mengerti. Setelah aku menariknya ke atas, kamipun mulai berbincang.

"Makasih ya Aussie. Lo pake ngagetin segala." kata pemuda di sebelahku yang tak lain adalah Indonesia. Iya, dia adalah pemuda yang ku taksir dari kecil. Ia teman semasa kecilku. Kami beruda sangat akrab dan dapat di bilang seperti saudara. Ku anggap panggilan 'Aussie' adalah panggilan savanna untukku.

"Hehehe... Sorry tapi lo gak apa kan? Untung aja gak jatoh. Kalo jatoh, gue ribet gotongnya." jawabku dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Iya juga sih, kan gue berat." kata Indonesia yang akrab ku panggil Indo atau Nesia.

"Oh iya, lo ngapain di sini? Bukannya lo kalo bolos itu di uks ya?" tanyaku lebih dulu.

"Bosen di uks mulu. Lo juga bolos ya?"

"Iya. Dan setiap waktu luang gue emang di sini kok."

"Pengen curhat nih. Boleh gak?"

"Boleh aja kok."

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku untuk mendengarkannya.

"Jadi gini, kemaren gue di tembak sama kepala tulip."

"Aturan lo mati dong. Kok masih hidup?"

"Geblek! Maksudnya itu si pala tulip bilang cinta ke gue!"

"Terus lo terima?"

"Kagak lah! Dia dah nyiksa gue selama 3 setengah abad. Mana rela gue! Ntar gue semakin menderita lagi…"

"Oh begitu… jadi dia doang yang nembak lo?"

"Bukan dia doang, tapi adek gue sendiri juga nembak gue. Bayangin dong?"

"APA? MALAYSIA? NEGARA SIALAN YANG NGEKLAIM SENI-SENI MILIK NEGARA LO?"

Di tempat lain seorang pemuda asia yang mirip dengan Indonesia a.k.a Malaysia bersin dan menggigil tiba-tiba.

"Iya dan akhirnya gue tolak juga. Karena gue dah suka ama seseorang."

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Ada deh, mau tau aje lo."

Sebelum ku ajukan pertanyaan lainnya, bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Ia langsung pamit dan pergi. Sekarang aku sendiri lagi. Aku masih penasaran dengan orang yang di taksir olehnya. Karena tak mau memikirkannya lagi, aku memilih pergi ke kelasku. Di kelas aku di sapa oleh kedua adik perempuanku yaitu Wy dan New Zealand.

"Kakak tadi bolos ya?" kata Wy dengan nada meledek.

"Hehehe. Kau kan tahu aku malas pelajaran Pak Germania." jawabku lalu di susul tawa renyah.

"Ckckck, gimana sih kakak. Bukannya memberikan contoh yang baik." komentar New Zealand.

Yah, aku kena marah oleh Wy dan New Zealand. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan orang yang di taksir oleh Indonesia.

~.~.~

Sekarang aku sudah berada di kelas lagi. Untunglah sekarang guru yang mengajar sedang sakit, jadi aku bisa bersantai-santai sekarang. Teman-temanku yang lain mulai melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Karena aku bosan, aku memilih memikirkan tentang orang yang di sukai Indonesia lagi. Apa itu England si alis tebal enam lapis? Apa mungkin America si burger freak itu? Atau Japan sang fudanshi kelas atas? Mungkinkah Rusia yang telah menolongnya saat merebut papua barat? Siapa orang yang disukainya? Terlalu banyak kemungkinan. Hal ini membuatku pusing dan aku memilih untuk tidur sejenak. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalaku. Aku langsung terbangun dan memegangi kepalaku.

"Maaf ya Australia. Lemparan HERO meleset. Hehehe." kata America yang berdiri di depanku.

"Iya, gak apa." setelah itu aku langsung kembali memejamkan mataku sejenak dan kemudian sesuatu mengenai kepalaku lagi. Kali ini yang mengenai kepalaku adalah sebuah buku IPA setebal novel Harri Porter-?- itu.

"Sorry ya, tadi itu Norge ku yang ngelempar." kata Denmark sambil mengambil buku itu.

"Iya, iya gak apa." jawabku sekali lagi.

Karena merasa terganggu, aku memilih tiduran di lantai tepatnya di paling belakang. Untuk ke dua kalinya aku memejamkan mataku dan seseorang jatuh di atas perutku.

GUBRAK

"ADAW!" jeritku.

"Wa! Aussie, maaf!" kata orang itu.

"Iya, iya. Dari tadi gue kena apes mulu deh." kataku sambil berusaha menatap orang yang jatuh di atasku. Ternyata itu adalah Indonesia. Dia membantuku berdiri dan mengajakku ke uks karena dia merasa bersalah kerena mendudukiku.

Di uks hannya ada kami berdua, aku duduk di salah satu tepi ranjang sementara Indonesia mengambilkan obat untukku. Semoga tak ada orang lain yang masuk kemari biar gak gangguin kami berdua.

"Aussie, kok ngelamun?"

"Eh? E-enggak kok. Hehehe."

"Ini ada minyak kayu putih. Balurin gih di perut lo."

"Gak usah gak apa kok. Gue baik-baik saja."

"Wajib pake!"

"Gak usah Nesia."

"Pake! Apa perlu gue pakein ke elu?"

"Ga-gak usah."

Indonesia ngotot makein minyak kayu putih ke perutku. Segera ia melepas kancing bajuku tapi sebelum terbuka semua…

"Kyaaa!"

Kami menoleh ke arah tersebut dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan di kuncir.

"Indo! Kamu mau apain Australia? Wah pairing langka! Harus di abadikan!" kata gadis itu.

"Bu-bukan! Viet kau salah sangka!" kataku meyakinkan.

Gadis yang di panggil Viet itu malah memotret adegan Indonesia dan aku yang kalian-tahukan-itu tersebut lalu kabur dari sana. Aku hanya bengong. Indonesia terlihat cengo. Segera ku ambil kesempatan ini. Kucium bibirnya lembut. Ia kaget. Setelah lima menit, ciumanpun berakhir.

"A-apa maksudnya itu?"

"Lo gak suka, Nesia?"

"Ngagetin tau!"

"Jadi… Aku sangat menyukaimu sejak dulu dan maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kataku seraya memegang kedua tangan Indonesia. Ia terdiam lalu mencium bibirku singkat.

"Kau sudah tau kan jawabanku." katanya yang langsung meninggalkanku sendirian di uks. Aku tersenyum.

"I love you Nesia. I will protect you." gumamku.

Aku memilih berbaring di ranjang uks dan memejamkan mataku saking lelahnya. Lalu aku malah tertidur.

~.~.~

END

**Omake**

Vietnam langsung masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan para fujoshi dan fudanshi.

"Gue dapet berita hot!" teriaknya sambil membuka (dibaca : mendobrak) pintu itu.

"Apa beritanya?" tanya Hungary sang wakil perkumpulan tersebut.

"Saya ingin tahu juga." timpal Japan selaku KETUA PERKUMPULAN FUJOSHI/FUDANSHI HETALIA GAKUEN atau PFHG.

"Gue dapet fotonya Indo-chan sama Australia di uks!" kata Vietnam gak nyantai.

"UAPAH?" teriak semua anggota minus Viet.

Mereka langsung mengerumuni Vietnam layaknya artis. Setelah melihat foto itu, beberapa nation seperti Seychelles, Belgia, dan Hungary bernosebleed ria kemudian tepar dengan tak elitnya.

"Se-selamat Viet-chan… Kau telah menemukan pair langka." kata Japan sambil menyeka hidungnya dengan tujuh tissu gak tanggung-tanggung.

"Hadiahnya apa?" tanya Vietnam.

"Hum… kau menjadi bendahara di perkumpulan ini." kata Japan.

"Lah itu kan posisiku?" tanya Monaco.

"Kau jadi sekertaris okey." kata Hungary.

Begitulah kira-kira reaksi para PFHG.

Sementara keadaan Netherland dan Malaysia saat mengetahui Australia dan Indonesia berpacaran…

"Cebol… Kok kakak lu lebih milih si koala gila itu?" kata Netherlands sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah.

"Tau tuh… pake jampi-jampi kali." kata Malay sambil ngikutin Netherland.

Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah bohlam di atas kepala Netherlands, lalu ia senyum-senyum mesum ke arah Malaysia yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hehehe… Malaysia…"

"Ape?"

Cup

Netherland mencium pipi Malaysia.

"WHAT THE HELL? KENAPA LO PAKE NYIUM GUE?"

"Yah abisnya Indo dah buat koala gila itu. Jadi…"

"Kagak mau gue ama lo!"

Malaysia langsung kabur sementara Netherland malah mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, Malay sayang~"

"Pergi lo jauh-jauh! Dasar om-om pedofil mesum!"

Malaysia yang malang di kejar-kejar Netherland terus. Dan Netherland malah nyemplung ke got terdekat -?-

HELL ENDING

~.~.~

Kyaaa! Ancurkan? Aussie x Indo!Male dan Netherlands x Malay!Male

Jika anda berminat silahkan review ya~

Dan maaf ini one shoot =="

Flame tak di terima.


End file.
